The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a storage medium.
In recent years, an apparatus for supporting dietary management has been proposed.
As one example, JP2008-193570A discloses an image pickup system that includes a lighting device that lights a dining table on which cooking is provided and an image pickup device installed in the lighting device in a state that enables image pickup of the dining table. Such system is capable of easily recording food and drink and has a reduced cost since dedicated camera lighting, such as a flash, is unnecessary.
JP2009-151616A discloses an event performance system that can increase audience satisfaction by carrying out a performance that changes the lighting produced by a lighting device in accordance with the passing of time as an event progresses and also in accordance with the audience themselves.